Nightly visitor
by MinawaAsuka
Summary: YAOI! Ichigo has been having dreams latly that he can't understand. Suddenly he has a nighly visitor... Second Part: Ichigo meets a certain someone in Hawaii. Can the nights get any hotter?
1. Chapter 1

Even though it was night and dark in the room the moon shone enough. It was still easy to tell where everything was and where the prey was lying. Sleeping.

Of course he didn't expect anything sneaking up on him in the middle of the night. Not even his dad.

I walked slowly across the room towards the teenager, not making a sound.

The moonlight made him look paler than he was and the orange hair had a more grey color. It was also messy from tossing and turning in bed but it didn't look bad. On the contrary, it looked good on him.

I put a knee on the bed, making it creak. But that wouldn't wake him up. No, he was too dense for that. Always in a deep sleep.

I straddled him and put my hand on each side of his head, leaning over him. Looking down on him like this made him look cute, his sleeping face look very sweet. Almost eatable.

I got of him and pulled his blanket down to his knees, revealing his body dressed in a white t-shirt and grey pants. I let an annoyed sound escape my mouth as I once again sat on top of him. My lucky nights were when he only wore a pair of boxers.

Not that it mattered. This was more fun, like unwrapping a present.

My white slender fingers traced his face from his chin upwards along his jaw line so that I reached his ears. I tilted his head and put his hair behind his ear before I brought my mouth closer to it. I whispered his name and blew hot air, making him take a deep breath. But there was still no sign of him waking up. A grin escaped me. This is where the fun begins.

My tongue traced up and down inside his ear and I blew more hot air into it.

My fingers, close to his neck, could feel his pulse slowly raising and beating faster. The blood making his body hotter with each second passing. With this I quit licking his ear and started kissing his down along his neck. When I finally reached the base of his neck I teased him by nibbling his collarbone and chest area. My hands quickly went from his head down to the base of his well-fit stomach.

My fingers slowly started caressing his stomach and his ribcage, pulling up his shirt. By this time he started twitching with my every move and he was now breathing harder and deeper. I now slowly licked and kissed up along his stomach while my fingertips fondled his nipples. They were getting harder now and small noises escaped his throat making me even more exited. Slowly my hand traced down his stomach towards a more sensible area when I noticed my time was running out. The earlier sleeping eyes started to flutter and soon he would wake up.

Once again I made an annoyed sound as I got of him and walked back across the room.

"Next night… king." I said before I vanished with a grin on my face. A grin which would last until next sunset.

I opened my eyes and let them search the sealing before I suddenly felt a bit strange. My shirt was half way up my upper body. And lower down I could feel a twitching feeling that wouldn't go away without a cold shower.

Those stupid dreams again, this was at least the 15th time I had it. Hands tracing my body, heat… just the thought of it made me sweat. Stupid dream! I thought as I got up and headed for the bathroom.

I heard a loud bounce coming from my room as I dried my orange hair with a towel. I hurried back and found dad standing in my bed.

"Good morning, Ichigo." He said and smiled a stupid smile as he got down from my bed. From behind came Yuzuru with her usual bright smile and apron.

"Onii-chan, breakfast's ready." She said and went down again. Dad followed her and hurried to the kitchen. I had a feeling that if I didn't hurry up my food would somehow disappear…

With my school uniform on and my bag packet I went down the stairs toward the kitchen. But halfway down something stopped me, a feeling which sent chills down my spine. In the back of my head I heard him chuckle with his evil voice. In an instance my mouth became dry and my fingers started twitching. This…

"Ichigo?" a voice called from behind. I spun around and found Karin standing on the top of the stairs. Her worried look somehow made me regain my senses and calm down.

"k-Karin, good morning." I said and forced myself to smile. She didn't seem to buy it but she didn't say anything either.

"The foods gonna get cold, you know." She said and walked past me down to the hallway.

"Yeah." I said and followed her. Then she suddenly turned around and look at me with a serious look on her face.

"Onii-chan, you should be careful. Last night… I felt something coming from your room. Something familiar but… dangerous." She said before she went out trough the door. Left there I thought about it for a while. Both Karin and I had the ability to sense and see spirits. Something from my room… familiar?

I shook my head and left the thought of my dreams hanging as I entered the kitchen.

`Finally´ I thought as I once again appeared in Ichigos room. For once the whole family was out, the girls on a sleepover and that annoying dad drinking to his hearts content. This was too much fun…

I slowly made it over to his bed and pulled the blanket off him.

"Lucky!" I said to myself when I saw the fact that he was only dressed in a grey t-shirt and red boxers.

This time I wanted to try another direction and went to the end of the bed. I carefully grabbed his right foot and started to kiss it. After a few seconds I could tell that his legs were moving a bit, showing that he reacted to my foreplay. Now I began licking, starting from the foot. Slowly I continued up his leg, licking and kissing sensitive spots. I began touching and caressing his inner thigh. This sure made him react. I could already see his erection growing bigger when I started licking where my finger had just touched.

Ichigos breathing speeded up and his skin slowly became hot like fire.

If only he was awake…

Only seconds later I regretted making that wish when suddenly I felt a hand on my head. Surprised I looked up and found two chocolate brown eyes starring at me in the dark.

Shit.

I was awake and yet the dream hadn't gone away. More like I was touching it.

Or at least a person who looked just like me yet different. He had the same face as me but this guy was an albino. White hair and white skin. Yet he didn't look human with black nails and black eyes with golden pupils. He looked more surprised than I felt and in an instance he pulled away eyes wide open. He even fell of the bed in the hurry.

"You okay?" I asked as I sat up properly and looked over the beds edge.

"Yeah…" a familiar voice said as the albino got up.

"Shiro?" I asked and received a grin from the teenager. Shiro my second, very aggressive personality which hated both the world and me? That Shiro?

"Ya right there king. It's me." He said and came closer.

Honestly, I was too surprised to say anything. It wasn't until Shiro touched my thigh I noticed that my private parts were reacting. The teenager in front of me just grinned as a blush spread across my face and I backed away.

"Don't touch me!" I said and backed up against the wall behind me. The albino just followed and came closer.

"But king, I can't leave ya like this…can I?" he said and started touching me between the legs. An unintentional moan slipped my tongue and I muffled it too late. Both the teens smile and my erection proved that I had lost.

"Stop it!" I said and tried to push him away. Instead he just grabbed my wrists and pinned them against the wall. Before I could say anything else he pushed his white lips against my own. At first the kiss and his unbelievable strength shocked me but soon I was pulled along with the kiss. Suddenly his tongue asked for entrance and unable to stop him he pressed trough and searched my mouth with a burning heat. It went everywhere and sent my head spinning. I could hardly tell what was going on when he left my lips.

Panting hard I noticed fingers suddenly caressing my erection and I could see Shiro bending down and starting licking the fabric of my boxers. A thrill went trough my body and even though I still muffled my mouth small moans escaped me. When I thought I couldn't handle it anymore hands pulled down my boxers revealing my wet limb. Shiro just grinned as he started playing with it, moving up and down.

My breathing became heavier, as if I was running for my life. And even though I wanted to stop him my arms wouldn't move. They didn't **want **to move since it felt so good.

With his tongue Shiro started licking and sucking, making thrills go trough out my body.

Now It was impossible to muffle my voice anymore and instead my hands tightly gripped my pillow and sheets. When I finally came my head was spinning and my whole body was sweating. Shiro just grinned as he wiped away the white fluid from his mouth.

"I guess that's it for tonight king. But don't worry, I'll be back…" Shiro said and suddenly disappeared in front of my eyes. But I guess that had been the least surprising thing this hot night.


	2. Message

**Hi, dearest Yaoi lovers!**

**Since I've gotten several messages telling me how I should continue on my story and how I should have a sequel, I've considered doing one.**

**So expect expect more hot and heavy nights soon!**

**Love MinawaAsuka**


	3. Hawaii

**Hello my dear Yaoi lovers, finally I've begun the second part of my fanfic involving Ichigo x Shiro(Hichi3). Ahem!**

**This story will be a bit longer but hang on and you will get some hot scenes at the end. I don't own Bleach or the characters but that doesn't mean I can't do whatever I want to do with them. Muhahah!**

**Enoy!

* * *

**

Hawaii

I felt like burning up. Literally.

I covered my eyes from the sun and stared out into the endless turquoise sea as the white sand got in precisely **everywhere**.

"Ichiigoo !" a well known voice called and in fear of what I was about to see I turned around and as my Dad came running towards me in dark blue Speedos and a big bathing ring water splattered all over the place, sparkling in the sun.

"My son! Let go play…" he came screaming as I stopped his pace with a foot in the face. Whining he fell to the ground.

He looked up at me covering his nose.

"Well done Ichigo! I've got nothing left to teach you…" he said and grinned at me before I kicked him back to the ground.

"Of course you don't have, you embaressment! Wear shorts! Shorts, for crying out loud!" I yelled at him.

Finally, after further kicking and yelling, dad changed to shorts and left to swim with Yuzuru.

With a sigh I sat down beneath the huge parasol we'd put up earlier and enjoyed the coolness of the shadow it cast. Out of all the places dad just had to pick a trip to Hawaii. I mean, what's wrong with Japans beaches?

Being bored I got up, covered myself with a shirt and hat I went on a walk.

Walking down the beach with my feet in the water was really nice, soothing in a way.

I continued staring out into the blue as my mind went somewhat blank. Voices disappearing… no annoying dad…

"Whoa, watch it!" a voice suddenly called as someone grabbed a hold of me. Now, looking closer, I noticed I was halfway down to falling into the water. Regaining my balance I turned to look at the person holding my arm. As I turned I found a boy my own age grinning at me. Brown hazel hair, slightly tanned skin and blue eyes… and a face just like mine.

As I stared at him he also noticed the fact that we looked identical and his yaw dropped.

"No way! You… I…" the boy said and pointed first at me and then himself. I sweat dropped as my arm suddenly felt uncomfortable in his grip. Almost burning…

"That's my line. Who are you?" I asked and tried to pull my arm from him, failing. His attention seemed to be on my face as he stared at me. I stared back now slightly annoyed.

"What?" I asked him as he grinned. He finally let go of my arm as he took a step back.

"No, it's just amusing. Like staring into a mirror." He said and grabbed my hand.

"I'm Shiro. What's your name?" he said and shook it. I froze for a moment thinking about another Shiro I knew, my second personality who had been visiting my room a few times, doing… things. But that was weeks ago and Shiro, my second personality, hadn't come out once since.

I stared at the boy in front of me, wondering if it could be…

"Shiro… do you know who I am?" I asked, hesitating. Shiro looked at me for a moment.

"No, should I?" he asked and tilted his head. I sighed and shook my head.

"Never mind. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." I said. Shiro smiled.

"Sonota Shiro, like I said." He said and grinned. Even I couldn't help but smile, laughing at my own idea. My second personality wasn't tanned nor did he have blue eyes. This Shiro and the Shiro inside my head had completely different personalities.

"Hey, wanna get some ice cream? I'm mealting here!" Shiro said and pulled me along him. For a moment I thought of protesting but as I realized I was burning up as well I followed him quietly. He wasn't exactly forceful or anything but I still got the warm, tingeling feeling from his fingers as he touched my wrist. It was something I hadn't experienced before…

* * *

**Did you get a hint what the story will be about?**

**See ya next time! Love Minawa**


	4. Ice cream and dinner

**Here is the next chapter, please enjoy to your hearts content. (=:= means POV* changes) **

***Point Of View**

**

* * *

**

As we reached the booth where they sold ice cream I could tell a certain someone being overly excited. Like a child really. Already three days had passed and one thing was for sure; Shiro love ice cream. No question about it since he's dragged me along a billion times.

I watched as Shiro paid the tanned old man and came running with two cones. As he came up to me he handed me the vanilla flavored as he started licking the one with chocolate.

"Thanks." I said and started licking my ice cream too. I felt Shiro's gaze on me and seconds later he came up and licked the other side. Normally I wouldn't care about it but as my eyes met Shiro's something felt different. Something that almost scared me, the eyes of a predator. It only lasted for half a second as Shiro pulled away with a grin on his face.

"Vanilla's good too. Wanna taste mine?" he asked and held out his cone to me. I quickly shook my head as I felt a small chill go down my neck. Shiro tilted his head slightly with a confused and suspicious look on his face.

"Is something wrong? You don't look too well." He said and moved closer, staring at my face. I sighed and tried to relax.

"I'm fine." I said and gave him a faint smile. He stayed quiet for a while as I continued on my ice cream.

"Maybe… you had too much ice cream?" he said as I could feel an eyebrown twitch.

"I don't want to hear that from YOU!" I said to him annoyed. He grinned but somehow he was right. I did feel dizzy because of the heat.

Shiro grabbed my arm.

"Let's go back to the hotel so you can take a slight break. Your family's not in, right?" he said and pulled me along. I thought about protesting but I knew Shiro just cared. I could use a break…

"Now, get some sleep. I'll see you at dinner." Shiro said and closed the door behind him. I lay down as I had been ordered and tried to relax in the cool bed. It wouldn't take long for me to fall asleep, especially when you live with two sisters and two idiots in the same hotel. Pulling me along everywhere…

Still it was a good thing Shiro stayed at the same hotel. I do need someone my own age…

…Zzzz…

=:=

Quietly I leaned forward, looking down at a face looking exactly like my own. Now there wasn't much making us different. And yet there was so much pulling us apart. Keeping you from me…

I brushed his cheek and his orange hair, as I carefully made sure he wouldn't wake up.

It was so hard… being here and not being able to do anything. I hadn't realized I could feel this way even though I was given a warning.

"Who would have known that a monster such as myself could have a heart? Ichigo…" I quietly whispered, not moving an inch. I touched his cheek again as I held back a frustrated feeling.

"Why can't you be mine?" I softly said as I backed away and finally left the room.

"Where is Shiro?" Dad asked. I looked up from the meny and shrugged.

"I don't know. I looked for him but he wasn't in his room." I said and returned to picking food worth eating. In the corner of my eye I could see dad sulk. I sighed.

"What is it, Dad?" I asked and put away the meny. Dad looked at me with wet eyes.

"It's just that Shiro's such a good kid, almost like a son…" he said, drying his eyes with a napkin. I somehow sweat dropped but at the same time understood how Dad felt. Shiro had joined us at dinner, the beach, the marketplace… he had been good to not only Dad but also Karin and Yuzuru.

"He was like an extra Ichigo, only cuter." Karin said, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Hey, hey, be nice." I said as Dad laughed. Suddenly, before I had the chance of hitting him, he became serious.

"Poor kid though. Not having a place to go…" Dad said. I looked at him, not worried.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as a waiter came. Dad sighed.

"I asked him earlier where he lived, since you guys get along so well… He told me he used to live in Tokyo but that he got no place to go back to. As I tried to ask him more he just ran off." He said before he ordered food. I didn't really know how to respond to that. Shiro was homeless? That couldn't be… I mean, he's here; in Hawaii spending all his money on ice cream.

"Ichigo, what do you want to eat?" Dad asked. I looked at the waiter but then got up.

"Where are you going?" Yuzuru asked as I walked towards the exit.

"Not hungry!" I yelled back at them as I left the restaurant. Somehow I had the feeling that I need to find him, before he does anything stupid.


	5. Sharp rocks and the liquid cabinet

**Here is what i think will be the last part *T-T***

**But then again, I might have the urge to write more once I've finished one or two of my other fanfictions. (It never ends!) Enjoy.**

_**Warning for you who are senisitive; This is yaoi so if you don't like, don't read.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Half an hour later I found Shiro sitting at the cliffs, throwing rocks into the water. I walked up to him and looked down at him.

"You are such a kid." I said to him as he threw another rock.

"Sorry for being a kid." He said and grinned. I sat down.

"As far as I know, you never bail on an agreement. You told me we'd meet for dinner." I said and threw a rock myself. Shiro glanced at me.

"So you missed me?" he asked with a questioning look.

I paused my throwing and sweat dropped.

"I guess… I did. Dad missed you too you know." I said and smiled at the thought of Dad having Shiro as a second son. Shiro just shook his head.

"I'm just happy you missed me." He said.

I glanced at him.

"Why are you here… when you don't have somewhere to return to?" I asked, surprising him slightly. But Shiro just smiled.

"You can say that I crossed the ocean, chasing after someone I really want." He said and stared into the ocean and the setting sun.

We stayed quiet like that for a while. I was about to ask more but Shiro beat me to it.

"What if I told you… you know that person? Can you guess who that is?" Shiro asked. I shook my head.

"Not really." I said and shrugged. Shiro glanced at me.

"I think you can…" he said and suddenly moved closer, burying his head in my neck. I was slightly surprised by the movement but didn't think much of it… until Shiro bit me. Softly I could feel his teeth gracing my skin as he started to nipple my collarbone. This is where my spider sense tingled.

"Shiro… stop." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. He breathed hot air on my neck, making chills reach the end of my spine before he pulled away and looked me into the eyes.

"Why?" he asked with a serious look on his face. Without me having an answer he grabbed my hand on his shoulder gently and brought it to his mouth. Slowly he put light kisses all over it, keeping eye contact with me the whole time.

I had to swallow twice before I could open my mouth.

"Shiro… I can't do this. I don't'… swing that way." I said as I broke the eye contact and looked down. Shiro stopped and stayed quiet for a while, not moving. I was just about to make sure he was fine as he grinned.

"You didn't' mind it last time. And then I was more forceful, maybe you liked that?" Shiro said and looked up at me with a tempting and frightening grin on his lips.

My mind processed for several minutes as it became clear to me.

"SHIRO?" I asked in perhaps a too loud voice. Shiro looked at me with a bored look.

"Yes?" he asked. I shook my head.

" No, I mean… are you my Shiro?" I said and somehow dumbfounded pointed at my head. Shiro sighed but nodded. I can tell you, my jaw dropped.

"But… you're tanned! And you like ice cream! Your tongue is red!" I said in slight panic as I tried to figure out how it was possible for Shiro, not only to rape me inside my own bedroom, but to also appear as an human boy. Shiro just sighed and pushed me to the ground, waking me from my complicated thoughts.

"Listen up, the only way to get through to you is by force so just shut up and listen!" Shiro said, not letting go of my shoulders. I nodded.

He stayed quiet for a while, almost hesitating or doubting. I frowned as Shiro sighed.

"Okay, here goes nothing… I've been in love with you ever since I was born." He said straight out to me. I opened my mouth to speak but he covered it.

"Just listen. After… that night I made up my mind and looked real hard for a way for me to take on a better form and I found a Shaman downtown. He helped me out and here I am, on Hawaii, chasing after you." He said and stared into my eyes. I opened my mouth again but only to have it covered.

"That's a love confession if you don't get that!" Shiro said and for the first time blushed. I was stunned and surprised but I just had to speak so I grabbed Shiro's hand covering my mouth.

"Shiro, sorry but could you get off of me? I have a really sharp rock pressing up my back…" I said and tried to get up. Shiro practically jumped off of me and apologized. I sighed but somehow couldn't help but to smile.

"You… have a lot to explain. Starting with what you are planning to do back in Japan. You can't live inside my head, can you?" I said. Shiro shrugged.

"I guess not…" he said with a slightly depressed tone. `All he needed now was a pair of puppy eyes´ I thought as I sighed and grabbed his hand.

"I guess, if my Dad agrees to it, you can live with us… for a while." I said and scratched my cheek as the last light disappeared over the horizon. Shiro smiled and jumped me, pushing me back on the ground.

"Thank you, Ichi! I love you!" he yelled as I sweat dropped.

"Shiro, rock, rock!" I said as I tried to escape his tight hug. Apologizing he pulled me up on my feet and pulled me along.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me back from where I had come from. He grinned at me as we ran.

"We gotta talk to your Dad, right?" he said as we headed for the hotel.

"We're gonna watch the show now, you wan to come along?" Dad asked Shiro and me.

"Well…" I started but was interrupted by Shiro pinching me.

"No, thank you. Ichigo and I are just gonna chill here." Shiro said. Dad just grinned with his thumbs up before he left the room. When gone, Shiro walked over to the door, double locked it and pulled me with him to the bedroom. And without a chance to protest he pushed me down on the bed.

"Whoa, hold it Shiro!" I said, making him stop and look at me.

"Why? Now when we'll be living together we should get to know each other." He said and started liking and kissing my throat.

"But we'll be more like… brothers." I tried but Shiro just sighed, as he looked me into the eyes.

"I don't see you as my brother, I never will…" he said as his lips met mine, kissing me with passion I didn't know existed. Only moments later we both had to pull away for air.

Fingers started to trace my upper body, massaging my chest in ways I wouldn't imagine myself as Shiro licked and kissed my collarbone and throat. Without notice Shiro pulled of both of our t-shirts and started licking my chest and upper abs. It was ticklish and hot at the same time, sending pleasant vibes trough my body. Moans escaped my mouth by free will and I knew it was no point in trying to stop them. This time Shiro was serious.

"Shiro, don't…" I tried as Shiro fondled my underwear. He looked at my pretty much naked body and grinned.

"Why? You don't like it?" he said and started licking the fabric. All of his movements, his touches, were driving me crazy. I, at first, didn't want to admit it but the only person who could do this to me was Shiro.

Sooner or later he stripped me of my underwear as well, leaving me fully open. And something in his eyes told me he liked it.

With a heavy blush covering my face I hardly noticed what he was doing until I felt something hot and wet going up and down my erection. Unable to do anything my hands gripped the blanked, holding tight, and Shiro's head, burying my fingers in his light brown hair. At the moment I didn't think of it but his hair was surprisingly soft.

"You came real quick, didn't you?" he said and licked his mouth. Surprised I looked at him.

"You… ate it?" I asked. Shiro nodded and smiled.

"Tasted like strawberry." He said and crept closer. Embarrassed and annoyed at his joke I felt the blush reach my ears.

"You…" I said but got interrupted but a tingling feeling at the end of my back. Looking down I could see Shiro touching further back than he was supposed to. With a grin Shiro's finger easily slipped in, moving around. With this I could hardly sit still.

"Oh, you're better than I thought." Shiro said and gave me a deep kiss. Pushing his finger even further in I had to grip the beds poster to get a grip myself.

"Do you notice how your hips are rocking and your hole just sucks me in?" Shiro asked, marely inches away from my mouth, breathing hot air into it.

"It means you want to do it." Shiro said with a confident grin. For a moment I didn't realize what he meant. When I did I felt a chill go down my spine.

"You don't mean…that?" I asked, uncertain. Shiro nodded.

"Someone's gotta take the girl-part." Shiro said. I shook my head.

"No way I'm gonna…" I protested until I felt Shiro push in a second finger. With this I didn't know to protest anymore. With a nod I gave him an ok, something he was very pleased with.

It was suddenly hotter than before and with my head going blank with pleasure mine and Shiro s lips met one more time before we both came together.

I woke up warm and looking up I realized I had Shiro's arm as a pillow. He smiled at me, seeing I was awake. I sighed.

"This is just great. You have officially turned me into a gay." I said. Shiro chuckled.

"That's love!" he said and pulled me into a hug.

Looking up and out the window I noticed that morning had already come. I sweat dropped.

"Um, Dad must be…" I said but Shiro grinned.

"I already called and explained that you were staying in my room. A story about you got wild and attacked the liquid cabinet." He said while trying to hold down a laugh. I got up in a sitting position, regretting it seconds later. Shiro grinned as he rubbed the lower parts of my back.

"At least it'll explain why you are staying in bed all day." He chuckled. I stared at him.

"Not. Funny." I said. Shiro pulled me into his arms, despite my complain.

"I'll stay with you." He said.

After a few moments of relaxing Shiro made a sound, indicating he just remembered something.

"You know, we'll be sharing rooms from now on, right?" He said with and inhuman grin spreading across his face.

"…oh shoot." I said, burying my face in the pillows.

* * *

**Next time, I might write about them actually getting drunk...**


End file.
